


A quiet bookstore

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, it was a prompt idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt i did on tumblr it's a watch/soulmate au idk</p>
    </blockquote>





	A quiet bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> prompt i did on tumblr it's a watch/soulmate au idk

It wasn't much of a watch. It was plain. It was blue with some light green highlights. It had this classic style to it, not to plain, not to retro, just nice. It had this fancy air to it, but it was subtle to the eye. He kind of liked it, if he had to say so himself.

He could only wonder what his soulmate’s watch looked like. It would be, simply put, a blunt description of him. His being. His likes. He flipped the page of the book he was reading.

He sat in a quiet bookstore. It had a vintage air to it. It smelt of old books and aspiring dreams. There was a magic here that he liked. It wasn’t a popular bookstore, but it was his bookstore. He liked it just like that.

He turned his head as the door chimed. Another costumer walked in. Nothing really new. They normally left after realizing this wasn’t one of those popular bookstores with terribly written teen romances or books with false advertising of genres. It was an old bookstore. Nothing more nothing less. 

He flipped another page of his book. Before long he was getting fed up and closed it. Best to head back before his little brother attempted to burn down he house, again. 

He packed up his things and made haste for the door, but not before dumping into the new costumer. His bag feel as well as the costumer. He flushed as he looked him over. _Holy shit he was hot. Holy shit he couldn’t believe he dumped into him. Jfc Gil, get a a hold of yourself and help the hottie up.  
_

_“…_ I’m sorry about bumping into you man. Need a hand?” he leaned down and offered the hottie his hand. The hottie smiled and took it graciously.

“Thank you very much…?” oh god he had an italian accent. _Oh god._

 _“_ Gilbert _._ ” He replied curtly.

The man smiled. 

“Thank you, Gilbert. I’m really sorry for dumping into you back there. I just got so carried away! There are so many interesting books here, it’s quite fascinating. It feels like I could spend decades yet not read all the books!” He held awn in his voice as his eyes sparkled with glee. Oh god he looked so cute when he was happy. Get a hold of yourself Gil. “Anyway, my name’s Feliciano, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” he beamed.

Gilbert nodded his head.

“Pleasure meeting you too, but I was just heading out.” He pointed to the door and swiftly hurried to the door, forgetting his bag. 

Feliciano had only noticed this when Gilbert had already left the building. He sighed and picked up. That’s when he had noticed their were two watches on the ground. Feliciano gasped and gave a small smile.

If he came back tomorrow would he be here?

He picked the bag and the watches up confidently and set on his quest for his white haired anime boyfriend.

 

It wasn’t until he had been in the shower the Gilbert had noticed his watch was missing. He started to panic. Getting a hold of himself he told himself to retrace his steps from yesterday, maybe he would find his watch. Maybe he would find whoever would come with his watch.

He hadn’t been out much yesterday. He had only been to two placed. The coffee shop and the library. He had his watch on in the coffee shop and when he had reached the library he also has his watch on. It wasn’t until he had left… and he also forgot his bag. Great, just great.

Maybe if he went back to the library it would still be there. Right?

 

He peaked his head into the library and saw his bag on one of the tables, with someone waiting for him. His heart melted. Wow he really had some great luck. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

“Feliciano!”

 


End file.
